This invention relates to equipment used for spreading sealant on paved surfaces and the like.
Asphalt, concrete and other paved surfaces are subject to cracking, weathering and other deteriorating conditions over time. They must be maintained periodically to preserve their condition and appearance. Various liquid sealants are available for application to these surfaces to repair and fill cracks, and provide preserving agents to help retard the weathering process.
Paved driveways and parking lots are found at many homes and small businesses. It has long been a problem, however, for the homeowner or small business owner to maintain the condition of the paved surface. A person can hire someone else to apply the sealant, using various types of machinery or a crew of laborers, at great expense, or can apply the sealant himself. It is a tedious job to apply sealant liquid, and can get overwhelming if the surface covers a substantial area. Sealant spreading equipment is the most efficient means of application yet can be quite expensive. Using a mop and bucket is extremely laborious.
There exists a need for equipment which is simple in construction and modest in cost, yet can efficiently apply sealant over any size area. It would be desirable if such equipment was capable of being towed behind a vehicle for use, as well as for transportation between job sites. Equipment satisfying these needs would be useful to the pavement owner, and also to entrepreneurs who might wish to get into the sealant spreading business.